


The long way home

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [6]
Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Condoms, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Noncontober 2020, Red Kryptonite, Sibling Incest, Superboycest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Lex let his son take some Luthor's family jewels. Conner unknowingly takes the red kryptonite ring.Day 6: Crying
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The long way home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El camino largo a casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670328) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



Conner checks the inside of the storage room at the mansion. Lex saw that he had his ears pierced recently and told him he could take any earrings he wanted from the family's jewelry collection. Everything inside the vault is old and shiny. His father has a watch in his hand looking at it nostalgically. Kon tries on some earrings and chains. Deciding on a pair of white gold rings, some more discreet with blue diamonds and others with rubies.

"If you like something else, son. You can take it. Don't limit yourself to the earrings." Lex says, turning to look at the boy. That day he has listened to his father, the other father. Wearing an outfit, a little less conspicuous. He keeps his body jacket, but he doesn't wear the symbol of El's house anywhere. "I want to give you this, Alexander."

"What is it?" Conner looks at the jewelry his father offers.

"It's a watch, it has a Napoleonic coin on it. Your grandmother gave it to me before she died. The boy takes it very carefully as if just touching it would break it. "Now I want to give it to you".

"Father, you are not going to die." Conner checks the jewelry, focusing on the coin inside.

"Not yet, but it is the only jewel in this collection that has value to me. Lex touches his pocket looking for his phone. Kon closes the watch on his wrist looking curiously at the coin if only he knew how to read analog watches. He opens another of the drawers looking at the rings, a dark blue box catches his attention. Inside is a silver skull ring with two rubies in its eyes.

"Father, can I keep this ring?" The boy asks, Lex doesn't turn around, just makes a hand signal, as he leaves the room. Conner closes the box again, putting it in his jacket pocket. Luthor makes another gesture for his son to follow.

…

The guy gets off the bike and puts it in the barn, he doesn't need a vehicle, but the girls love bikes. He goes around the house to enter through the back door, he can't hear Clark or Lois anywhere. Jon lifts his face and turns off the TV immediately. His parents insist that he shouldn't watch TV while doing homework.

"I just turned it on, because I wouldn't feel lonely". The boy excuses himself, looking back at his notebook. Conner laughs as he walks to the couch, letting his hair fall out on the couch as he sits on the carpet.

"No problem, Scout, turn it on". The boy replies, perhaps he is a very condescending older brother. Jonathan takes the remote control by turning it on again. "Where are Dad and Lois?"

"My mom went to cover a note". Jon plays with one of his pencils and hits his head with the eraser.

"And Dad is the note". They both laugh.

"Did you have fun with Lex?" The slightest question, Conner looks at the boy's notebook, its elementary math. He knows that.

"Yeah, he gave me some stuff. Family inheritance, that's what he says". Conner pulls the boxes out of his pockets to show them to his half-brother. "I have a letter from my father saying that he gave them to me, I hope that way Dad will let me keep them".

"Are they real diamonds?" Jonathan looks at one of the earrings, Kon opens the blue box to try on the ring. He slips the jewelry onto his finger watching as the veins in his hands turn red, his body burns, and his eyes sting. "Brother?"

"Yes, they are real. Lex would not have imitations." The older boy knows that something has changed, but he is not sure what it is. "Let's go play outside.

"We can't, Dad said we can't go outside and play until I've finished my homework." Jon looks worriedly at his notebook again. Conner rolls his eyes in annoyance. "What about you? Mr. Goodwing called before Dad left, and they had a very long conversation."

"That bastard. What did he say?"

"I don't know, I couldn't hear him, but Dad said he'd talk to you". Conner clicks his tongue, it's like his brain has no filters. The voice in his head that was telling him, "Don't do that because it's bad." has gone quiet, and there's another one whispering to him that he can do whatever he wants. Kon takes his brother's notebook, throwing it out the window. "What's wrong? Do you feel bad?"

"I've never felt better." The elder replies, the sky is clouding over. A possible sign that it will rain. He holds Jonathan by the wrist and stands him up. The younger one plants his legs on the ground trying to keep Conner from moving him. "Don't use your powers, Jon. You will destroy the house and Dad already has too many financial problems for you to give him anymore."

"That‘s..."

"Dad doesn't talk about it, but we have them and he doesn't want to accept Lex's money. If you damage anything in the house, we'll stay and eat next month". Jonathan lowers his head, knows that his parents have had trouble paying the bills and his brother has been filling the pantry with the pension that Luthor gives him without telling Clark. Lois told him and asked him not to tell her dad. Jon lowers his head, dropping his loose limbs and allowing Kon to carry him.

They both go upstairs and Conner opens the door to Clark's and Lois' room by pushing Jonathan inside. Closing the door behind him, as if that would hold the boy somehow. He doesn't need a lock, he already has one with that easy blackmail about his little family's financial situation. Kon opens his jacket, leaving it on the bedside table, and walks into the bedroom, taking off his shoes.

"Brother, what's going on?" The youngest of the Kents asks, backing away until his legs hit the mattress.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed". The older boy orders, Jon's eyes open in surprise. He grabs the edge of his shirt between his cuffs by pulling the garment down. "What didn't you hear?"

Conner lays his hands on the boy's chest, closing his fingers in the fabric of his clothes. He tears the garment into two long pieces. The boy's gaze falls to his chest, stunned, not understanding what is happening. He raises his face to meet his brother's, his look is something he has never seen, the green orbs look at him with a mixture of fun and evil. It causes a shiver that runs down his spine and makes his skin bristle.

The thick drops come down staining his cheeks, the trembling fingers of the boy reach the edge of his jeans. He opens the button and zipper slowly, with the inquisitive look of his older brother. Letting his underwear be seen underneath, he bends down, taking the fabric, pulling the garment down.

"You must take off his shoes first, genius." Lane squeezes his lips, choking back a sob, and nods. Conner is more experienced in battle and has a power that they don't. If he opposed it if they fought there. Not only would they finish off the house, but they would also probably even destroy Smallville. Jon pushes his sneakers out of them, dropping his pants to the ground. He steps forward, covering his chest and hips with his hands.

"Let me go." The boy asks, rubbing his eyes with his closed fists, wiping away the tears that stain his cheeks. Conner circles the bed, sitting on the mattress. He opens his own pants, taking the boy's arm, forcing him to kneel in front of him. Lane puts his hands on his knees and keeps his eyes down, his older brother takes him by the neck, closing his fingers in the boy's hair. Kon lowers his underwear, releasing his dick. "Suck it."

Luthor orders, Lane raises his face with his eyes wide open. His brother is big, he won't be able to put that in his mouth. Jon tries to step back, but Conner's hand holds him tightly without letting him move. He pushes the boy forward, taking the base of his own penis, and hits the tip against the boy's closed lips. Jonathan squeezes his eyes and denies.

"Open your mouth!" The older boy commands, taking Lane's cheeks and forcing a finger inside the boy's lips, forcing him to open. Jon closes his eyes, noticing the warm flesh that forces its cavity, feeling the tears come down his neck. Conner closes his fingers in the boy's hair, moving his head up and down. Slowly at first, he tries to measure how deep he could take it.

Lane sobs, opening his mouth. Leaning his hands on his brother's knees. Conner pulls his skin into the boy's legs, rubbing his fingers on the kid's little limb. He takes a fist of hair, moving the boy's head. Pushing all the way down, he hears Lane choking, slapping his palms against his pants. He opens his grip by letting him back up. Jonathan coughs, wipes his lips, and savors the salty taste on his palate.

"You suck at this." Conner grimaces in anger. Jon looks at him with fear even from the floor, wipes his eyes again. He sips through his nose while sobbing as quietly as possible. "Practice, next time you must do better. Now go upstairs to bed."

Jonathan obeys, placing his palm on the mattress. He raises his legs by sitting in the middle of the bed, raising his knees against his chest trying to hide. He rubs the back of his hand over his eyes, wiping the moisture from his eyelashes. Conner opens one of the drawers on the nightstand. He takes a metal wrapper that Jon has seen before but doesn't know what it is.

"Lie down on your stomach." He orders again, Lane hesitates. Two boys, alone in a bed. He knows it could mean that they told him in health class at school. That's just wrong. They're brothers, they shouldn't be. They shouldn't.

"Conner stop, we can't. The school said that doing this with your brother is wrong. Go do it with a girl, you like girls." Jonathan tries to negotiate. Luthor's gaze narrows, he puts his knee to the bed and raises his hand to slap the boy hard. So hard that the boy can taste the blood on his palate.

"Shut up and obey." The older one spits angrily, takes the boy by the hair forcing him upside down. Something bad had happened with Conner, he would never do something like that. He was good, cheerful, and kind. Sometimes he had fights with Clark, but they were about tribal issues and were settled immediately afterward. Kon grabs the edge of his underwear by tearing it, the raindrops start hitting the window.

Jon sinks his face into the pillows, closing his hands in the fabric. Conner takes the kid's bottom, separating his cheeks. Sinking his face into the childish flesh of the boy. Lane rolls over the bed, gasping for breath as his brother's tongue licks his hole. He tightens the skin between his fingers, massaging the younger boy's buttocks.

He pushes his tongue into the kid, soaking him with saliva. Jonathan would not give him more lubricant or preparation than that. Jon was a tough kid, he could take a lot of punishment without a problem. He penetrates the boy with his organ, leaving liquid inside. Jonathan struggles to relax, closing his hands on the pillow. He spreads his legs to give his older brother space.

Conner breaks the suction with a wet sound. Kneeling behind the younger one. He breaks the silver package by taking the condom between his fingers. He unrolls the latex on his dick, pressing the tip into Jonathan's hole. The boy tightens up, biting into the fabric between his teeth. The sound of rain hitting the window more intensely drowns out his sobs.

"Relax or I won't be able to get in. Conner warns Jon sighs, taking long breaths of air. He loosens his limbs as much as possible. He can feel the heat between his cheeks, he knows the size of his brother. If putting him in his mouth was painful, doing it there would be more so.

The older one pushes without stopping, opening the virgin flesh. Jon feels his body burning, his insides burning. He notices perfectly, the pain in his hip. The metallic taste of blood is still persistent in his mouth. Jonathan shakes his head on the cloth feeling the wetness left by his tears.

"Wait, you're hurting me." The boy moans, lifting his face to try to look at his brother. Lane's eyes are red from the time he has been crying, the tears running down his cheeks staining the sheets. Conner pushes him, moving his little body over the bed.

"It's your fault, stop squeezing. He scolds the older one, groping for the child's limb. He puts his other hand on the boy's chest. Lane tries again, spreading his legs, raising his hip. Conner whips his ass, relentlessly, even if he told her he was hurting her, he doesn't stop. He pulls on his nipple and jerks off just as hard. Jon focuses on the feeling in his cock.

Conner laughs behind him; it is a terrifying sound. Luthor notices that his little brother's member begins to harden. He focuses his effort on masturbating him. Allowing him to penetrate them with less trouble. Lane bites his hand; his skin gets wet from the tears coming down his eyes. His shoulders and neck are impossibly red. His sweat and saliva melting with other fluids staining his face.

The room lights up when lightning strikes near the farm. Conner takes Jon by the shoulders, forcing him to turn around and not to stop penetrating him. The minor squeezes his lips, furrows his eyebrows. Squeezing his eyelids and letting the salty drops fall down his cheeks. His elder brother can see him perfectly from there. Kon closes his hands under his knees forcing the boy to open and raise his legs.

Lane sobs, Conner gets so deep that way. His body is already dilated enough, allowing it to hit his stomach. Jon denies, his legs jerking at the brutal pace Luthor imposes. His hands tighten the sheets by biting his tongue. A strange sensation settles in his belly, compressing his insides.

"Conner, wait. I am afraid. Stop." The kid begs Kon's hand returns to the little boy's dick. Jon screams with his pink lips open, covering his mouth with his palm. The whitish liquid stains his stomach. The boy shakes and trembles, his feet contract, only to relax later. Luthor stands up, taking the kid with him. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

The boy tries to fight just to get another slap, Jon rubs his cheek. Conner forces him to stand up, his legs are shaking. He closes his hands-on Lane's narrow waist, holding him from behind. The boy stands on his fingertips trying to compensate for the difference in height between him and his brother. Kon said not to use his powers, so he could not levitate.

Conner doesn't hold back, it's the first time he can be as rough as he wants with a lover. He pushes inside his brother, shaking him at the speed that pleases him. Separating the childish interior of the boy. Listening to him drown in his own voice, his interior is wonderful, narrow, and warm. He squeezes it better than any other; he should have taken it before.

Listening to Jon gasp at each hard strike against his ass that has turned red from the blows. His legs tremble in evidence of his previous orgasm, his center swallows him voraciously. He comes out from inside the boy throwing out the condom, giving him his sperm, showing him his new place in the house.

Jonathan lowers his face, watching the tears fall to the carpet, closes his eyelids. He sips through his nose and tries to rinse his face with his hands. Kon takes him by the wrists, limiting his movements. His brother pulls his arms, making him bend his body. Conner's big cock throbs in his guts, pushing him, making him stagger, noticing the pounding in his belly, the perverse wet sound his butt makes when it is opened.

Conner cums inside the child. Jon fights again, trying to getaway. His body is invaded by a strange sensation, Kon squeezes his brother's wrists preventing him from moving. Jonathan surrenders, stopping the fight. His intestines are soaked with the older boy's sperm. Luthor opens his grip, letting the boy fall to his knees.

"Take a shower and go to your room." Conner takes the younger one by the hair. "If you say anything about this to Dad or Lois, I'll go with my father and they'll be miserable."

"Yes, brother." The younger one nods, wiping his face. Thunder, followed by lightning, cuts off the electric current.

"Hurry up and then go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
